During operation of light and/or heavy trains, it may be desirable to increase traction between a wheel of the train and a rail. An improved apparatus is provided to apply granular material, such as sand, quartz, or other particles, to a rail to increase traction between the rail and a wheel of the train. Known devices for applying granular material to a rail adjacent to a wheel of a train are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,079; 4,325,573; and 4,747,627.